militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Boeing 737 AEW
The Boeing 737 AEW&C is a twin-engine airborne early warning and control aircraft. It is lighter than the 707-based Boeing E-3 Sentry, and mounts a fixed, electronically scanned radar antenna instead of a rotating one. It was designed for the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) under "Project Wedgetail" and designated E-7A Wedgetail. The 737 AEW&C has also been selected by the Turkish Air Force (under "Project Peace Eagle", Turkish: Barış Kartalı) and the Republic of Korea Air Force ("Project Peace Eye", Korean: "피스 아이"), and has been proposed to Italy and the United Arab Emirates. Design and development In the 1990s, Australia began forming a need for an airborne early warning and control (AEW&C) aircraft. In 1996, Australia issued a request for proposal (RFP) for the aircraft for the RAAF under Project Wedgetail."AIR 5077 - Project Wedgetail". Defence Materiel Organisation In 2000, Australia awarded Boeing Integrated Defense Systems a contract to supply four AEW&C aircraft with options for three additional aircraft. The 737 AEW&C is based on Boeing Business Jet 1; a 737-700IGW airframe variant of the Boeing 737 Next Generation, roughly similar to the 737-700ER. The aircraft uses the Northrop Grumman Electronic Systems Multi-role Electronically Scanned Array (MESA) radar. The L-band (1 to 2 GHz) electronically scanned AEW and surveillance radar is located on a dorsal fin on top of the fuselage, dubbed the "top hat", and is designed for minimal aerodynamic effect. The radar is capable of simultaneous air and sea search, fighter control and area search, with a maximum range of over 600 km (look-up mode). When operating in look-down mode against fighter-sized target, the maximum range is in excess of 370 km. When used against maritime targets, the maximum range is over 240 km for frigate-sized targets. MESA is capable of simultaneously tracking 180 targets and conducting 24 intercepts. In addition, the radar antenna array is also doubled as an ELINT array, with a maximum range of over 850 km at 9,000 meter altitude.Jane's Radar and Electronic Warfare Systems,2011-2012 edition The 10.8 m long by 3.4 m high antenna assembly incorporates 7.3 m long by 2.7 m high Side-Emitting Electronic Manifold array, with the top hat supporting array providing 120° coverage on port and starboard side, while the top hat array itself provides 60° fore and aft, thus providing a complete 360° coverage. The radar's beam can be set for a 2° to 8° width, while scan duration can be set from 3 sec to 40 sec. Radar signal processing equipment and central computer are installed directly below the antenna array.Jane's Electronic Mission Aircraft, 2011 Edition Other modifications include ventral fins to counterbalance the radar and countermeasures mounted on the nose, wingtips and tail. In-flight refueling is via a receptacle on top of the forward fuselage. The cabin features eight operator consoles with sufficient space for four more; the Australian fleet will operate ten consoles with space for two more (four on port side and six on the starboard side).Jane's all the World's Aircraft, 2011-2012 Edition Northrop Grumman's MESA radar also formed the basis for the same company's Multi-Platform Radar Technology Insertion Program (MP-RTIP) which was developed for the United States Air Force's E-10 MC2A aircraft. Operational history Australia Australia ordered four AEW&C aircraft with options for three additional aircraft. Australia has since taken up two of those options. Aircraft deliveries were to begin in 2006, but significant program delays due to integration problems have occurred. The first two Wedgetail aircraft were assembled and underwent testing in Seattle, Washington. The remaining aircraft are to be assembled by Boeing Australia. For the Australian aircraft, Boeing and Northrop are teamed with Boeing Australia, and BAE Systems Australia. Boeing Australia will provide training, maintenance and support, BAE provides EWSP systems, Electronic Support Measures (ESM) systems and ground support systems. On 29 June 2006 the Australian Minister for Defence, Brendan Nelson, announced that Boeing had recently informed the Australian Government that the Wedgetail project had fallen behind schedule. According to Nelson's press release, the company had previously maintained that the project was on schedule.Nelson, Brendan "Wedgetail Project". Australian Minister for Defence press release. Boeing announced an 18 month delay, due to problems integrating radar and sensor computer systems, and was not expected to deliver the aircraft until early 2009. Additionally, Boeing took $770 million in charges in 2006 for the delayed aircraft."Radar down under Australia grapples with the Wedgetail AEW&C program". C4ISR Journal, 4 May 2007. Furthermore, on 20 June 2008 Boeing announced another delay to the Australian program, due primarily to integration of the radar and Electronic Support Measure (ESM) systems."Minister Tours Wedgetail Facility at BAE Systems Australia". Australian DoD press release. On 16 March 2009 Boeing demonstrated control of three ScanEagle UAS from a Wedgetail AEW&C aircraft."Boeing Demonstrates Command and Control of ScanEagle UAS From Wedgetail AEW&C Aircraft". Boeing, 6 April 2009. On 26 November 2009 Boeing delivered the first two 737 AEW&C aircraft to the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF)."Boeing Delivers 2 Wedgetail AEW&C Aircraft to Royal Australian Air Force". Boeing, 26 November 2009. Initially these aircraft remained Boeing owned and operated, then on 5 May 2010 the RAAF formally accepted these aircraft into service."Boeing Wedgetail Aircraft Accepted Into Royal Australian Air Force Fleet". Boeing, 5 May 2010. The RAAF accepted its sixth 737 AEW&C aircraft on 5 June 2012; this is the last of Wedgetail Australia had on order.Waldron, Greg. "RAAF receives final Wedgetail AEW&C aircraft". Flight International, 5 June 2012. All Australian aircraft are to be operated by No. 2 Squadron RAAF and will be based at RAAF Base Williamtown with a permanent detachment at RAAF Base Tindal. In November 2012, Wedgetail aircraft achieved Initial Operational Capability; this provides world-class AEW&C capabilities for the RAAF."Wedgetail AEW&C Aircraft has achieved IPC". airforceworld.com Turkey Four Boeing 737 AEW&C Peace Eagle aircraft, along with ground support systems were ordered by the Turkish Air Force, with an option for two more. Turkish Aerospace Industries (TAI) is the primary subcontractor for the Peace Eagle parts production, aircraft modification, assembly and tests. Another Turkish subcontractor, Havelsan, is responsible for system analysis and software support besides the delivery of Ground Support Segment which will be located in Konya, Turkey.Peace Eagle (PE) - Turkish Airborne Early Warning & Control System, Havelsan. HAVELSAN of Turkey is also the only foreign company licensed by the U.S. Government to receive critical source codes."Team World". Boeing Frontier's magazine, August 2007. Peace Eagle 1 is modified and tested by the Boeing Integrated Defense Systems in Seattle, Washington, USA. Peace Eagle 2, 3 and 4 are modified and tested at the facilities of TAI in Ankara, Turkey, with the participation of Boeing and a number of Turkish companies. In 2006, the four Peace Eagle aircraft were scheduled to be delivered in 2008."Boeing Installs MESA Antenna on First Peace Eagle Aircraft". Boeing, March 2, 2006. In mid-2007, systems integration and airworthiness certification works were ongoing. In September 2007, Boeing completed the first test flight of Turkey's AEW&C 737."Boeing Successfully Completes First Test Flight of AEW&C Peace Eagle Aircraft", Boeing, September 6, 2007. On 4 June 2008, it was announced that the Turkish Aerospace Industries had completed modifications to Peace Eagle 2, the second 737 AEW&C aircraft at TAI's facilities in Turkey. Completion of checks on flight and mission systems took place in the third quarter of 2008."Boeing Supplier Turkish Aerospace Industries Completes 1st In-Country Modification of Peace Eagle AEW&C Aircraft". Boeing, June 4, 2008. In 2013 Israel responded to American pressure and delivered EW gear for the Turkish aircraft."Israel sends Turks EW systems despite rift." South Korea On November 7, 2006, Boeing won a $1.6 billion contract with South Korea to deliver four aircraft by 2012."South Korea picks Boeing for surveillance planes ." Reuters. November 7, 2006. Boeing beat the other entrant, IAI Elta's Gulfstream G550-based aircraft, which was eliminated from the competition in August 2006."S. Korea drops IAI, keeps Boeing in $2 bln plane deal ." Reuters. August 3, 2006. The first Peace Eye aircraft was delivered to Gimhae Air Base, Busan for acceptance testing on August 1, 2011 with the remaining three aircraft delivered every six months until 2012. The second aircraft was modified into an AEW&C configuration by Korea Aerospace Industries (KAI), then delivered to Gimhae Air Base on December 13, 2011."Boeing Delivers 2nd Peace Eye AEW&C Aircraft to Republic of Korea Air Force, Boeing Defense". Boeing, December 13, 2011. After receiving AEW&C modifications by KAI, the third aircraft was delivered on May 17, 2012 to Gimhae Air Base.공군, 16일부로 피스아이 3대 보유 The fourth aircraft was delivered on October 24, 2012.Gary Parsons, Gary. "Boeing Delivers Final Peace Eye to Korea". Key Publishing via key.aero, October 31, 2012. Potential customers In 2004, the Italian Air Force was considering the purchase of a total of 14 Wedgetail and P-8 MMA aircraft, with aircraft support to be provided by Alitalia."U.S. MMA Decision Reverberates in Italy". Aviation Week & Space Technology, June 21, 2004. The Boeing 737 Wedgetail is supposedly the favored competitor for the AEW&C program of the United Arab Emirates."Northrop Grumman E-2D Back in Competition for UAEAF AEW Platform" . February 22, 2007. Operators ; * Royal Australian Air Force - six aircraft in use. The type is designated E-7A Wedgetail in Australian service."RAAF’s Wedgetail Squadron marks history by celebrating battle honours". Australian Department of Defence, 30 November 2012. ; * Republic of Korea Air Force - 4 aircraft in use ; * Turkish Air Force - 4 aircraft order, with 2 options Specifications |crew=six to ten |capacity= |payload main= 43,720 lb |payload alt= 19,830 kg |length main= 110 ft 4 in |length alt= 33.6 m |span main= 117 ft 2 in |span alt= 35.8 m |height main= 41 ft 2 in |height alt= 12.5 m |area main= 980 ft² |area alt= 91 m² |airfoil= B737D |empty weight main= 102,750 lb |empty weight alt= 46,606 kg |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main= 171,000 lb |max takeoff weight alt= 77,564 kg |more general= |engine (jet)=CFM International |type of jet=CFM56-7B27A turbofans |number of jets=2 |thrust main=27,000 lbf |thrust alt=118 kN |thrust original= |afterburning thrust main= |afterburning thrust alt= |max speed main= |max speed alt= |cruise speed main= 530 mph |cruise speed alt= 853 km/h |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |range main= 3,500 nmi |range alt= 6,482 km |ceiling main= 41,000 ft |ceiling alt= 12,500 m |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |more performance= |armament= |avionics=* Northrop Grumman multi-role Active Electronically Scanned Array radar }} See also * C-40 Clipper * Boeing P-8 Poseidon * Boeing E-767 * Boeing E-3 Sentry * Gulfstream G550 CAEW References External links * Boeing 737 AEW&C page on Boeing.com * RAAF E-7 Wedgetail page * 737 AEW&C Wedgetail page on airforce-technology.com 737 AEWandC Category:United States special-purpose aircraft 2000–2009 Category:Twinjets Category:Low-wing aircraft Category:AWACS aircraft 737 AEWandC